Ethan Black
"The Dark Lord" Ethan Black Biography Origins ---- "The Dark Lord" Ethan Black is the charismatic leader of The Black Covenant, a cult whose followers are believed to be responsible for numerous crimes across the world including rape, murder, torture, kidnapping, and unlawful imprisonment. Unfortunately, none of these crimes have made their way to Black, who claims, through his publicist and attorney, Damian St. Claire, that his followers are lawfully exercising their freedom of religion, a freedom that allows them to worship Black as their God. His detractors contest that The Black Covenant pertains in various forms of diablerie including self-mutilation, blood drinking and human sacrifices. Though now residing in his Black Tower in New York City, Ethan Black's origin are unknown. He has no family and no ties to anywhere. While he appears to be in his late twenties, no age is known and no records exist of him even being an American citizen. It is as if he suddenly existed as of thin air. Black's "religion" is funded through Black Entertainment LLC., a company owned by Black which publishes various questionable entertainment material. Included under the umbrella of Black Entertainment is Black Games, which publishes controversial video games like Fist of Blood, Angel of Anarchy, Satan's Quest and The Vampire's Curse, all of which contain extremely graphic violence and satanic undertones. Some believe that Black uses these games to recruit disenfranchised youth into The Black Covenant. Black Entertainment also contains Black Films, a movie studio producing hardcore pornographic films. Like the video games, the films often also contain satanic undertones as well as depictions of simulated rape and murder. Rumors persist of "private productions", snuff films, some that are said to involve Black himself. While government agency all over the world have files containing hundred of pages of information on Black, no concrete evidence exists to link him to any crime. Any members of The Black Covenant arrested or convicted have vehemently denied any knowledge of Black's involvement and most somehow wind up killing themselves while imprisoned. While mired in controversy Black has remained untouchable. Is it by the smooth handling of law enforcement and skewing of public perception or by some "divine" intervention? Black's closest ally is his lover, Eve. It is rumored that Black used his charismatic influence to corrupt the already mentally ill heiress, Evelyn Monroe, causing her to murder her family and permanently transform into the "alter-ego" of Eve. Many believe that Black coerced the confession of a Black Covenant follower that led to the dismissal of the murder charges against Eve. They now sit side-by-side, governing the dark empire that is known as The Black Covenant. Since his debut in FMW, more and more questions have been revealed about Ethan Black than answers. He apparently has ties to the United States military as they provided him with a former Marine turned failed miliary experiment that Black and Eve christened Abaddon. Black's connections are provided through a mysterious unnamed society. The society apparently contains many captains of industry as well as influential political figures. The society is apparently led by Damian St. Claire's father, James, who seems to have an almost father/son relationship with Black. Black's exact role within the society or why such powerful figures allow the practices of Black and religious followers remains a mystery. Full Metal Wrestling and The Black Covenant ---- Black's entrance into Full Metal Wrestling is a mystery. He claims that he using wrestling as a "constructive way" of managing his anger towards his detractors, though many say it is a further way to drive youths into the Black Covenant. Black first appeared at the inaugural Full Metal event, Full Metal 1.1. He and his associate, Damian St. Claire, watched a match between War Machine and The Rabbi. Black seemed to be scouting one of the participants. Black made his debut at Full Metal 1.2 as one of the participants in the Road to Glory Tournament to crown the first Full Metal World Heavyweight champion. Black defeated Syanide after a distraction by War Machine. Black continued his success in the tournament by defeating Takeover in what became a match contested under Full Metal Ultraviolent rules. It was then revealed that War Machine was the first member of Black's Black Covenant. Black and War Machine vowed that The Black Covenant would become the most powerful faction in Full Metal wrestling. Full Metal Wrestling's first Pay Per View, Death Row, became the crowning moment for Black and The Black Covenant. First, it was the first time Black was accompanied by his Eve, who immediately paid dividends as a distraction against opponents. Early that night, Black also introduced Harlequin, The Harbinger of the Appocolypse, as a new member of The Black Covenant. Later that night, Black was to compete in the final three rounds of the Road to Glory tournament. In the quarter finals, Black faced off with another dark force in the veteran cYnical. During the match, Hostyle, the man cYnical defeated in the previous round, tried to interfere but was prevented by cYnical's long time ally, Styxx. Styxx then suddenly turned on cYnical, hitting him with the Ganso Bomb. Black capitalized by nailing the fallen cYnical with his finisher, The Kindred Cross, for the upset victory. Styxx then revealed that he was joining The Black Covenant. Black continued his success in The Road to Glory Tournament defeating Drew Michaels in the semi-finals. Again the victory was mired in controversy thanks to the liberal interference by Eve. This victory set the finals of the The Road to Glory Tournament, where Black would face the popular Andrew O'Rion. Black entered the contest with the entire rank and file of The Black Covenant in tow. O'Rion entered alone. It was soon revealed that some of Black's cultist followers had locked Andrew O'Rion's two brothers, Alex and Adrian, in their locker room. Black and his Covenant took full advantage of the numbers game during the match. A combination of distractions and interference allowed Black and company to batter and bloody O'Rion for much of the contest. Finally, cYnical attacked the cultists and managed to free the captive O'Rions. The three of them stormed the ring attacking The Black Covenant. Through the confusion, Black was handed something from Eve. Then, as O'Rion rallyed, Black threw a fireball into his face. Black then made cover to become the first Full Metal Champion. The Black Covenant's actions at Death Row have spawned outrage by many in Full Metal Wrestling. While the O'Rions are the first to step up against The Black Covenant, they were quickly joined by Drew Michaels, RAMPAGE! and former C4 Champion, Showstoppa, who watched as his friend and partner, Diddly Fusion, was injured at the hands of War Machine under the orders of Black, who wanted to "make an example." Showstoppa confronted Black about his actions on his talk show, Full Metal Take 5. Black responded by chokeslamming Showstoppa through his own set. Black's first title defense came Full Metal 2.1, against Adrian O'Rion. Through interference by The Black Covenant, Black retained his title. Following Full Metal 2.1, it was determined that there would be a draft and FMW would be split into two rosters, Alechemy and Anarchy. Black was the first draft pick for Anarchy. Throughout the draft, all members of The Black Covenant were drafted to Anarchy. Following the draft, FMW commentator Phantom Lord revealed himself to be the new General Manager of Anarchy. It was further revealed that Phantom and Black had conspired to ensure that Anarchy became a virtual playground for The Black Covenant. At Full Metal Alchemy 2.2, a match took place to determine the number one contender to Ethan Black's World Title between Andrew O'Rion and RAMPAGE!. RAMPAGE! came out of the match victorious as was set to challenge Black for the FMW World Heavyweight Title at Lethal Injection. But dealings between Phantom Lord and Alchemy general manager, Jaro, led to the Lethal Injection main event being changed to a six man Elimination Chamber match featuring from Alchemy, Andrew O'Rion, Alex O'Rion, and RAMPAGE! and from Anarchy, Black, X, and Lucas Drago. Also at Alchemy 2.2, Black went on the offensive against The O'Rions by kidnapping Alex O'Rion's long time girlfriend Theresa. Black then promised Alex that if he withdrew from the Elimination Chamber, Theresa would be returned to him unharmed. Black gave Alex two weeks to make his decision. At Anarchy, Black again squared off with cYnical in an Elimination Chamber "Beat the Clock" challenge. Before the match could begin, cYnical was assaulted by Black's new enforcer, the massive Abaddon. cYnical seemed to be easy pickings for Black to finish off quickly but continued to kick out of everything Black hit him with. As The Black Covenant members tried to interfere again, they were stopped by Drew Michaels, RAMPAGE! and The O'Rions. A subsequent double chair shot by Andrew and Alex O'Rion left Black incapacitated and allowed cYnical to make the pin, dealing Black his first loss. Black vowed he take his vengeance out on Theresa before he returned her to Alex. At Anarchy 2.4, Lucas Drago was injured and removed from the match. It was determined that both Jaro and Phantom Lord would each choose a replacement, making the match a seven man Elimination Chamber. It was also at Anarchy 2.4 where Black made his proposition to Alex O'Rion to return Theresa to him in exchange for his withdrawal from the Chamber match. Damian St. Claire brought a cloaked and bandaged Theresa to the ring and handed Alex the contract. Alex responded with a superkick to Black. he then took back Theresa, who responded by throwing a fireball into the face of her savior. It was then revealed that Black had corrupted Theresa with his teachings and brought her into the The Black Covenant. Going into Lethal Injection, it was expected that Black would not walk out with the Full Metal Wrestling World Heavyweight Title. He was now the first man into the match with two unknown opponents. He would then have to deal with his three biggest adversaries and one uneasy ally. After Black entered the chamber with a surprising level of confidence, Jaro revealed that his mystery entrant was, in fact, pro wrestling legend SoL. As Sol and Black stared at each other, the lights went out, when they came back on, Phantom Lord's mystery entrant was standing behind the New Breed. It was War Machine. Black, War Machine and then X proceeded to batter and bloody SoL. The odds evened once Andrew O'Rion, Alex O'Rion, and RAMPAGE! entered. War Machine, SoL and X were eventually eliminated leaving and battered and bloody Black to face the three men in FMW who hate him the most. Black made a surprising comeback and managed to eliminate Andrew O'Rion. Some miscommunication allowed Black to then pin RAMPAGE! with a roll up. The match came down to Ethan Black and Alex O'Rion, both beaten and bloodied from their wars in the Elimination Chamber. Alex was dominating Black and was about to win the FMW World Championship until Abaddon managed to rip the door from the chamber. Security tried to prevent The Black Covenant from interfering. Adrian O'Rion then entered the ring to assist his brother. Then, in Full Metal Wrestlings most shocking act of betrayal, Adrian turned on his brother, hitting him with a barb wire baseball bat. Ethan Black then made the cover and, against all odds, retained his title. Due to the controversial finish, Alex O'Rion was granted a one on one match with Black for Full Metal Wrestling World Heavyweight Title at FMW's next PPV, Circus Maximus. As the match approached, Black continued to use his corruption of Adrian and Theresa to get inside Alex's head, going so far as to have Adrian injure Andrew O'Rion, ending his FMW career. The mind games took their toll on Nova Scotian superstar, and he once again fell victim to Black at Circus Maximus in their epic and final encounter. Also at Circus Maximus, Drew Michaels became the number one contender to the Full Metal Wrestling World Heavyweight Title by winning the Mount Vesuvius battle royal. Due to the controversial finish, Alex O'Rion was granted a one on one match with Black for Full Metal Wrestling World Heavyweight Title at FMW's next PPV, Circus Maximus. As the match approached, Black continued to use his corruption of Adrian and Theresa to get inside Alex's head, going so far as to have Adrian injure Andrew O'Rion, ending his FMW career. The mind games took their toll on Nova Scotian superstar, and he once again fell victim to Black at Circus Maximus in their epic and final encounter. Also at Circus Maximus, Drew Michaels became the number one contender to the Full Metal Wrestling World Heavyweight Title by winning the Mount Vesuvius battle royal. Black's next challenger emerged as the only man to ever defeat the champion, former FMW Television Champion, cYnical. Black welcomed the challenge as a chance to avenge his only loss. cYnical's chances were boosted when Styxx betrayed Black and choose to help his former partner and mentor prepare for his championship challenge. The preparation was for nothing as Black turned back the challenge by demonstrating surprising technical prowess in contrast to the brutality of his previous bloody conquests. Black then turned his attention to Michaels by using interference of his newest ally, Incubus, to distract Michaels. Michaels did gain a moral victory when he helped his cousin, Nick Bryson, get a pinfall on Black in an eight man tag team match. Black retaliated by having Incubus set fire to Bryson, putting him out of action indefinitely. Black now prepares to once again turn back the challenge of the Chosen One. Original Sin At FMW's biggest Pay Per View, Ultimatum, Drew Michaels defeated Black to complete his quest of being FMW's second World Heavyweight Champion. As Michaels celebrated, Black attacked him from behind. Nick Bryson, still smarting from the burns inflicted by Incubus tried to rescue his cousin but Black was aided by Adrian and the newly christened Dogs of War, Korran Halycon & The Sublime. The Last Militia came to the rescue. The eight men squared off when Anarchy General Manager St. Michael Dreamkiller came to the ring with X, C.G. Smitten and The Dark Brotherhood, Eric Scorpio and James McDaygo. The eight men attacked but SPARTA and The Last Militia rallied, only for the odds to be stacked against them further when they were attacked by N.M.E. Dr. David Diabolical, Hostyle and Neutron Star. The announcers speculated who could have galvanized these forces. Incubus then made his shocking return since being burned bt Drew Michaels. Incubus unmaked to reveal that he was actually Full Metal Wrestling's CEO Jaro all the time. Jaro then announced that the men in the ring are taking complete control of FMW and declaring themselves Original Sin. Original Sin continued their assault, handcuffing The Last Militia to the ropes and beating them to a bloody pulp. Black then called for his followers. Abaddon arrived with a large stake that he buried in the bad. Original Sin then burned Nick Bryson at the stake much like the Knights Templar before him. Covenant members then brought a large wooden cross to the ring. Michaels was nailed to the cross and hoisted above the ring. As Drew Michaels's blood rained down, Original Sin declared their dominance. As expected, Jaro immediately granted Black's request for an immediate rematch with the weakened champion. Black's requested stipulation was also approved...Hell in a Cell. Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves ---- Primary Finisher: *"Kindred Cross" - Crucifix Powerbomb DDT Secondary Finishers: *"The Black Embrace" - Anaconda Vice with a Cattle Mutilation-like bridge *"The Pornogothic" - Burning Hammer into an X-Factor Moveset ---- *Straight Jacket Gory Driver *Yakuza Kick *Go To Sleep *Fireman Carry into Backbreaker over Both Knees *Leg and Neck Cradle Lift Backbreaker *Half Nelson Lift Backbreaker *Canadian Gut Rack into Sit Canadian Backbreaker *Swinging Double Underhook Backbreaker *Kneeling Argentine Backbreaker *Half Nelson Barrel Roll Backbreaker *Running Forearm Smash *Corner Powerbomb *Exploder Suplex *Half & Half Suplex *Katahajime Suplex *Sleeper Suplex *Gutwrench Suplex *Aztec Suplex *Release German Suplex *Release Dragon Suplex *Release Tiger Suplex *Overhead Belly Belly Suplex *Head & Arm Suplex *Half-Nelson Suplex *Reverse nelson Suplex *Butterfly Suplex *Capture Suplex *Tiger Driver *Emerald Fusion *Dragon Sleeper *BrainBuster *Running Neckbreaker *Swinging Neckbreaker *Stretch Plum *Backdrop Driver *High-Angle Powerbomb (Undertaker's Last Ride) *Corner Running Knee *Super Exploder *Northern Lights Suplex Hold *Choke Sleeper Hold *Illegal Chokes *Top Rope Kneedrop *Flying Lariat *Overhead Punches *Blood Storm (Rush Of Rapid Punches & Kicks) *Michnoku Driver *Vertical Suplex Piledriver (Steiner Screwdriver) *Package Piledriver *Falcon Arrow *Blue Thunder Driver *Ura-nage (Used to set up Black Embrace) *Vertical Suplex Ura-nage (Used to set up Black Embrace) *Tilt-a-Whirl Ura-nage (Used to set up Black Embrace) Theme Music ---- *"Personal Jesus" by Marilyn Manson Managers/Associates ---- *Eve: Manager *Adrian *Sister Theresa *Incubus *Succubus *Damian St. Claire: Publicist/Attorney/Spokesman *Abaddon Titles/Accomplishments ---- *'Full Metal Wrestling' **Full Metal Champion - (December 5, 2006 - November 10, 2007) **Winner of the 32-man Road to Glory tournament to crown the first Full Metal Champion. External links Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers